


Pulled Under, Softly

by LadyOxymoron, TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, Kneeling, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Alec Lightwood, kink club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Meeting his soulmate is the last thing on Alec’s mind when he walks into Pandemonium. He’s there to scratch the itch under his skin and to find a Dom who’ll put him on his knees for the night. Magnus is everything he was picturing and so much more.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 465
Collections: Malace 101, Malec best, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Pulled Under, Softly

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hunter's Moon Server Hunt. This is a collab with the ever lovely Ladyoxymoron and we couldn't help but write kinky soulmates <3 
> 
> Toby wrote all of the Magnus POV parts and Ladyoxymoron wrote all the Alec POV parts. We hope you enjoy! :D

**Magnus**

Magnus steps out of his office, raising his hands over his head and giving a little hip shimmy as he stretches out. He’s been spending far too many hours locked away in his office. Magnus knows it’s getting bad when his bartender and longtime friend, Raphael, starts pestering him to come out more. After listening to his back pop a few too many times, Magnus runs his hands over the front of his red blazer and makes his way through the hall towards the main area of his club. 

This hallway comes out through a door behind the bar, keeping it separate from the rest of the club, a safe space for employees, or if a sub or dom needs a quiet place in dropping emergencies. 

“Nice of you to join us,” Raphael sasses the moment Magnus is out. Magnus rolls his eyes, checking that the bar is properly stocked, helping out where he can. 

“You act like I never hang out at my own club.” Raphael gives him a deadpan look. “I’ve been…. Busy,” he finishes lamely, shoving at Raphael’s shoulder. “Give me a break. We can’t all meet our soulmate in the most adorable meet cute scenario.”

At that Raphael finally breaks his glare into something resembling something softer. “You won’t find yours being locked away in your office.”

Magnus sighs. “Fine,” he says, getting out from behind the bar. “I’ll take a stroll. Who knows what I’ll find.”

Raphael looks particularly smug as Magnus walks away. The bastard. If Magnus didn’t love the way Raphael ran the bar he’d fire the guy. Maybe. 

Magnus does a walk through of the main bar area. There’s the bar, of course, and beyond that there are tables and booths, a friendly area for meeting new people and the perfect place for munchies or newbie classes. Magnus always wished he had a safe space when starting into the kink world and so when he got older, he decided to make that place. 

There’s a few regulars that Magnus regonizes. He stops by to say hello and ask how they’re doing before moving on. The entire time, his gaze keeps going back to one. 

In the corner of the room, there’s a man sitting at a table all alone. He’s chewing at his thumb, his eyes darting around the room before looking back at the black door opposite the bar, the door to the play areas. He looks nervous, his shoulders up at his ears with tension. There’s something about him that draws Magnus in. 

The man in question is  _ beautiful _ . He’s got dark, messy hair, stubble lining his jaw. He’s wearing black leather pants that are so tight they leave nothing to Magnus’ imagination. His shirt is tight, black, and sleeveless, showing off toned arms and tattooed sleeves. 

But despite the fact that he’s hot as fuck, there’s something else, something Magnus can’t explain. It’s been so long since he’s had a sub and that dormant dominant instinct comes  _ rushing _ back. He wants to help the man, give him the fucking world while also showing him the beauty of submission. Just the thought of such a strong looking man on his knees has Magnus’ breath catching. 

The man looks up, their eyes meeting for only a moment before he’s looking back down at the table. 

Magnus stops at the bar to grab a bottle of water, ignoring Raphael’s pointed look, before heading over to the man’s table. 

**Alec**

Alec is more than used at the idea of kink.

Eric, his fourth boyfriend, has definitely changed the way Alec sees his sexuality and, considering he hasn't had a play partner since then, it's something he finds himself missing. 

He's had other partners and sure, the sex had been great, but ever since Eric, there has always been that itch under his skin. That craving for the thrill submitting and letting someone else take the reins gives him.

And that's the reason he finds himself at Pandemonium, one of the most exclusive clubs and dungeons in town. 

The place is far enough from his workplace and his home that Alec feels safely anonymous but nerves are twisting his guts in a vice, to the point he has to force himself to place his palms flat on his thighs to avoid biting at his thumb.

The thing is, it's been so long since he's walked the scene that he doesn't know what to expect, how to move. 

Maybe he will just sit back and watch how others interact. Maybe he will walk to the bar and order a beer.

He's not overly familiar with this club's etiquette but he knows most people won't play with someone who has had alcohol and this could be his way out of having to commit to anything. 

_ But that's why you're here _ , a traitorous voice says at the back of his mind.  _ To find the release you're craving. _

He glances at his back, where the play rooms are and  _ fuck it, _ Alec has never been one to let fear get in the way and he isn't gonna start now.

He squares his shoulders and tries to relax back in his chair, only to almost choke on air as he notices the most beautiful man he's ever seen walking towards him.

Alec discreetly glances around himself because surely the man isn't gonna approach  _ him _ of all people, but when he looks back ahead, the stranger is still walking in his direction, a bottle in one hand.

Alec lets himself check the man out. 

He's wearing skin-tight pants over long and chiseled legs and his red jacket reflects the low lights of the club and  _ goddamnit _ if it's not enough to make Alec's mouth go dry.

As if the sensual way he moves as he walks closer wasn't enough, Alec notices that his shirt is partially open, exposing part of his hard-looking and well defined chest. 

Before this moment, Alec has never really put a face to the Dom getting him to his knees tonight, but this beautiful man could perfectly fill the role.

Alec has to hastily look away as arousal and nerves twist his belly. He doesn't even know the man or what his preferences are and here he is, fantasizing about getting on his knees for him.

Alec perceives the presence and surely, when he raises his gaze the man is there, leaning against Alec's table, the beginning of a smile on his lips.

Up close, if possible, he looks even better. 

"Hey," Alec says and his voice comes out raspier than intended.

"Hello, gorgeous," the man says, placing the water bottle he's been holding on the table. He looks straight at Alec and his smile widens. "Welcome to Pandemonium." 

"Thanks," Alec says, feeling the corners of his lips lift up into an answering smile. "Wanna sit?" He asks and waves at the free chair in front of him, surprising himself with his straightforwardness.

Instead of answering, the man takes his seat and leans over, elbows on the table. "I'm Magnus."

"Alec."

"I haven't seen you here before." 

"Uh," Alec says, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. First time." 

"No need to be nervous, dear," Magnus says and Alec's heart skips a beat. "I'm here to help."

"You work here?" Alec asks and he can't fully hide the disappointment in his voice at the thought that Magnus is just making sure Alec is gonna be a satisfied customer.

"I own the place,'' Magnus says, waving his hand dismissively. Then he looks knowingly at Alec. "And as much as I care about the clientele, this is not the reason I have approached you." 

He ends the sentence with a wink and a slow, flirtatious smile, and even though Izzy is always telling Alec how clueless he is, he doesn't miss the hint.

He lets out a relieved huff of laugh. "Yeah?" 

Magnus' smile widens and his gaze is so intense it makes Alec squirm in his seat. "I would usually offer you one of my bartender's drinks but I believe you may want to avoid alcohol tonight."

The sentence ends almost in a question and Alec knows Magnus is trying to figure out Alec's intentions. And,  _ hell _ , if he had any doubts about playing tonight, they vanished as soon as he set his eyes on Magnus. 

He glances at the water bottle in the middle of the table, then looks at Magnus squarely in the eye. "Yeah," he says, voice already hoarse. "Water is good." 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Magnus  _ beams _ at him and the sight of it has butterflies fluttering in Alec’s belly and how is it possible that Alec is already half smitten for a complete stranger?

But Magnus makes him feel at ease. Magnus feels warm and familiar in a way Alec is afraid to analyze too closely. He also makes Alec feel wide open under that intense gaze of his. 

They spend the next few minutes getting to know each other a little better and Alec can’t help to think they fall flawlessly in each other’s orbit. He also can’t help himself from anticipating the inevitable collision and this is the reason Magnus catches him glancing toward the play area. 

“Curious?” Magnus smiles and it’s all teeth, his face reflecting the same anticipation that Alec feels. 

Heat prickles at Alec’s cheeks but this is not the time or place to be shy, he thinks. “Yeah, a little,” he says and the admission comes easier than he thought it would.

“Would you care for a tour?” Magnus asks and if Alec is not mistaken his voice is a little husky now. “I would be delighted to show you around.”

And all Alec can do is nod his enthusiastic reply, because,  _ hell yeah. _

**Magnus**

Magnus tries to get his breathing under control as he walks towards the big, black door, the entrance to the play area of his club. He glances beside him, finding Alec with his head high, his shoulders pulled back. He can’t help but think the man looks like a warrior preparing to face battle, ready for anything. Magnus’ chest does a funny little flutter at that image before focusing back on the present. 

“Pandemonium has a wide array of play areas,” Magnus begins to explain, pushing through the door. He nods to Underhill who’s manning the door, the two of them exchanging a smile. “It’s always been my mission to make a safe place for anyone who comes through these doors.” Magnus stops and picks up two bracelets. They’re both rubber. A material that won’t get gross if wet with-- well, anything one might get wet with inside a kink club. Magnus’ is blue. 

He holds up his arm. “Blue for dominant but unavailable for playing,” Magnus explains, watching as fascination and understanding flits over Alec’s face. 

Alec smiles. “What color stands for submission but unavailable for playing?”

Magnus’ stomach breaks out in butterflies with the confirmation that Alexander is a submissive. He can already feel excitement rising up within himself. But instead of showing it, he just smiles kindly, handing Alec a black band. And if Magnus admires how good the black band looks against Alec’s bare skin? Well, no one needs to know but him. 

“Right down this way,” Magnus says, gesturing forward. They walk down a hallway, the music getting louder. They break out of the hallway, entering a large circular room with hallways all the way around it. “This is our main area. A lot of people come here just to hang out in a place they’re free to openly participate in their power exchange. There’s plenty of pillows around that Doms can have a place for their submissive to kneel beside them. We have a full bar of non-alcohol options back here.”

Magnus looks around, always happy to be back here. He feels his shoulders sink as he breathes easily. This is his domain, his happy and safe place. “When I was new to kink I had a really hard time finding a safe place that wasn’t all pain play or sex right in your face. So I made the place I wish I had.”

Alec’s eyes linger on a man kneeling at his dom’s feet. There’s a collar adorned his throat which the dom uses to make the man lean his head against his dom’s knee. The dom runs their hand through the sub’s hair. It’s a beautiful picture, one he can’t help but picture for himself and Alexander. Would the beautiful sub enjoy that as much as Magnus knows he would?

He shakes his head, pushing the picture away. He needs to focus on the here and now, not the imaginary what ifs. Magnus guides Alec towards the first hallway. “Each of these hallways leads us to a different section or area of the club. There’s a hallway for everyone.”

“I hope one of these hallways are for me,” Alec says, his eyes lighting up as he walks beside Magnus. “I’ve never been to a club quite like this. There’s always a moment of nervousness that hits my stomach. But now that we’re inside I feel nothing but excitement. You should be really proud, Magnus.”

Magnus plays with the ring on his thumb. “Thank you, Alexander. That means a great deal.”

They pause in the middle of the hallway and Magnus wants to say so many things. He wants to confess how he’s drawn to Alec, how there’s a spark between them he can’t quite understand. But instead he turns towards the window. “This is our littles room.”

The room in question is a large open area, decorated with bright colors and fun pictures. There’s two rocking chairs, plenty of toys, and a large circle playmat. Everything a little might need to get into little space. 

“Does every section have someone keeping watch?” Alec asks, nodding towards Caterina who’s sat in the hallway, giving Magnus  _ a look _ . A look he pointedly ignores. 

“Yes. To keep everyone safe, we have someone stationed in each hallway. That way no one has unwanted attention.”

Alec nods as they walk back from where they came. “That’s really great. It must help people get into their headspace, knowing they’re in a safe space.”

Magnus smiles, his chest warming knowing Alec understands the importance of this place. “You don’t seem like a novice,” Magnus says. “Sorry if that was rude or abrupt. I’m just, you know, trying to figure you out.”

Alec shrugs, following Magnus down the hallway that leads to the puppy play area. A large room covered in mats, perfect for pups and kittens alike to be on their hands and knees rough playing. 

“I’m not,” Alec says, his voice soft. There’s a tiny smile on his face as he looks into the puppy room, watching a pup chase after a ball. He looks so natural here in Magnus’ space, like he belongs. “I’ve been into kink for awhile. And then I was out for a while. And now I’m ready to get back in.”

Alec’s eyes turn back towards Magnus and Magnus feels pinned in place. He doesn’t wanna move, doesn’t wanna look away, too afraid to fracture this moment. “I see,” he whispers. “I’m really glad you came into my club, Alexander.”

“Me too, Magnus.”

This time when they walk back down through the hall, Magnus finds the confidence to place his hand on Alec’s lower back. Warmth spreads through him, made only warmer when Alec turns towards him and gives him a smile. 

“This hallway brings us to the locker room,” Magnus says, pointing it out. “And this one brings us to the private play rooms. All are equipped and ready for use. Some have more elaborate equipment such as benches or crosses or rope hitches.”

Magnus watches Alec’s face, doing a small victory dance at the way his cheeks turn the prettiest pink color. “Apologies if this is too forward of me, but would you like to see the last hallway? It’s where we have our public play areas. There might be something you’d enjoy watching with me?”

Alec’s breath hitches. “Umm, that’s not too forward at all,” he says, biting his bottom lip. “I’d love that.”

A smile crawls across Magnus’ lips as he leads Alec to the final hallway. This hallway is slightly different than the others. This one has a large board when you first enter, showing you what’s happening in each room. 

“Let’s see,” Magnus murmurs as he reads over the board. “Shibari demo with Lorenzo. No, no, that won’t do. Hmm, how do you feel about spankings, darling?”

Alec makes a noise at the back of his throat. He looks around a moment before his eyes lock with Magnus’. “I’m not opposed.”

Magnus smirks. “Good to know.” Finally his eyes land on the room he’s looking for. “How about an edging and sounding demonstration?”

“Okay,” Alec says, his voice breathy. “That sounds good.”

Magnus doesn’t second guess himself. He reaches out and takes Alec’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. He gives a squeeze before leading them down to the room Maia is currently in. Outside the door he pauses. 

“Would you like?” Magnus licks his lips and clears his throat. “Please feel free to say no, Alexander. But if you’d like, I would love to have you kneeling beside me when we go in there. Would you like that?”

**Alec**

Magnus’ question echoes in Alec’s head. He takes a few seconds to consider it because he’s always prided himself for being level-headed and he usually would ask every other Dom to wait at least until they’ve thoroughly talked things through. 

But Magnus isn’t any other Dom and Alec has been wanting to kneel at his side ever since he’s laid his eyes on him. Magnus makes him feel safe in a way Alec can’t explain, considering they’ve just met. There’s an odd sense of familiarity, an inexplicable pull that draws Alec to Magnus, a pull Alec is unable to fight. A pull he doesn’t  _ want  _ to fight. 

Magnus’ touch feels safe, it feels right. Alec can still feel its phantom heat at the small of his back. He can feel its warmth where his fingers are still interlaced to Magnus’. 

The question, he finds out, is easier to answer than he thought. 

“Yeah,” his voice catches on the word and Alec has to clear his throat. “Yeah, I’d love that.” 

When Magnus smiles at him, his whole face lights up and Alec feels himself wishing to draw as many smiles out of Magnus as he can. He feels the burning desire to press his lips against the corners of Magnus’ ones and  _ taste _ that smile. 

He refrains himself, thinking that if he’s lucky, there will be time for that later.

“Shall we?” Magnus asks and waits for Alec’s nod before turning the handle and pushing the door open.

As soon as Alec walks past the threshold, he’s met with a low whimper and the sound seems to skitter down his spine and settle in his belly, stoking the simmering fire of anticipation. 

Magnus leads him toward the center of the room, where he can see a circular platform, slightly elevated like a stage of sort and Alec guesses that’s the purpose of it. 

Upon the platform, there’s what Alec recognizes as a medical play table and, strapped on it, there’s a naked sub. 

The Domme standing next to him has her fingers firmly closed around the base of the sub’s cock, preventing him from coming and not for the first time, if the sounds the sub is making are anything to go by. 

The Domme’s face is half hidden by her curly hair and the only way she acknowledges their presence is the slight nod she sends their way, probably greeting Magnus, her eyes never straying from her sub. 

She’s obviously not Alec’s type but Alec can recognize beauty when he sees it, and even he can see how formidable she is, how the elaborate corset she’s wearing enhances her commanding presence. 

But what really has Alec’s attention is the sub tied down on the table. He’s quiet now, panting softly with his head thrown back, sweat beading at his temple and shining over his defined chest. He’s handsome and well built and when the Domme, Maia, resumes working his cock with slow strokes, he gasps and the muscles of his forearms and thighs strain against the bonds. 

Alec is so enthralled by the scene unfolding in front of his eyes that he almost jumps when Magnus touches his bicep. 

“Sorry, what?” he asks, embarrassed to realize he’s completely missed Magnus’ words.

But Magnus doesn’t seem to take offence. He just chuckles, his eyes sparkling with amusement and something else Alec can’t quite pinpoint. He leads Alec further inside the room, stopping when they reach a row of chairs. 

“The view is even better from this angle,” Magnus murmurs, letting go of Alec’s hand and taking his seat.

Alec immediately misses the warmth of Magnus’ touch and he’s about to reach out for another chair, when he remembers he’s supposed to kneel. 

He realizes the chairs are spaced out and when he walks closer, he notices there are mats conveniently placed next to each one. 

He glances at Magnus and bites his lower lip, suddenly nervous, but there’s only encouragement on Magnus’ face. Encouragement and a soft smile. 

“You don’t have to,” Magnus whispers, soft and warm. 

“I want to.” Alec sinks to his knees even before he’s finished the sentence, eager to feel Magnus’ touch again and to keep watching the scene that’s taking place on the stage.

The sub is starting to moan and whimper again but Magnus places his hand on Alec’s shoulder and the point of contact is all Alec can think about for the next few seconds. Kneeling next to Magnus, he has the odd feeling he is where he’s _ meant _ to be, like something is slotting in place. 

“That’s a good boy,” Magnus then says and his words swallow out every other sound in the room, echoing in Alec’s head over and over. 

Alec’s eyes flutter shut as he tries and fails to suppress the shiver wrecking his body at the praise and he has to focus on the press of Magnus’ fingers to get back to reality. 

When he opens his eyes and he’s steady enough to focus on the scene, the Domme is slowly bringing the sub off the edge, again. 

“Please,” the man rasps out, low and wrecked. 

“What was that, baby?” Maia asks and there’s an edge of steel in her voice. 

“Please, Mistress.”

“Much better,” she says and smooths her free hand against his thigh in a soothing motion. “But we’re just starting, baby. Don’t you want to show our audience how well you take it for me?”

The sub’s frame is shaken by harsh breaths as he gets his breathing under control. He nods once, then gives verbal confirmation, earning her praise.

“I wonder,” Magnus whispers and he’s leaning over, his breath ghosting over Alec’s neck. “I wonder how many times I could bring you to the edge.”

And Alec’s feels heat pooling at his stomach at the thought of being the one strapped down and edged until he begs, at the thought of being the one being encouraged and praised and being at Magnus’ mercy like that. 

“ _ Magnus, _ ” he murmurs because there’s no way he’s going to get to the end of the scene with his pride intact if Magnus keeps whispering these things in his ear. 

Alec feels Magnus’ huff of breath against his skin as he laughs softly, feels Magnus’ fingers moving across his shoulder and stop right where the edge of Alec's shirt is, tracing the area where Alec knows his soulmark is partially hidden by the fabric.

Magnus' hand stills for a beat and Alec's heart skips the next one. 

He wonders whether the visual reminder is going to change things between them. He wonders whether knowing Alec is fated to be with someone else would be jarring for Magnus' dominant nature.

Alec wants to turn around and make sure Magnus knows Alec doesn't put that much stock on a future that he's not even sure is gonna happen. He wants to tell Magnus he'd rather live in the here and now and chase  _ this  _ feeling, wherever it may lead. 

He's frozen in place, pinned by the heat of Magnus' touch and before he can even begin to articulate his thoughts, Magnus' hand resumes the slow exploration.

Before he knows it, Magnus' fingers are at the base of his neck and Alec lets out a sudden gasps as Magnus starts to stroke the back of his head.

“Is this okay?” Magnus asks, fingers momentarily stilling. 

_ It’s perfect _ , Alec wants to say. “It is,” he says instead, leaning into the touch and letting out a relieved sigh as it resumes.

The moment is broken by the sudden clicking of Maia’s high heels on the floor. 

Alec tries to focus back on the scene as Magnus strokes his scalp, and the feel of Magnus’ fingers through his hair is both distracting and focusing at once.

Alec swallows and watches the Domme stop in front of a smaller table. It’s slightly inclined forward so the audience can see its surface and Alec sees a half-dozen metal rods laid on it.  _ Sounds _ , his mind supplies as arousal tugs at his lower belly, sharp and sudden. 

They’re all stainless steel, thin, and incrementally increasing in circumference. A few of them curve at the end. One of them looks rigged. 

Maia picks one of them up and turns it between finger and thumb, nodding to herself before picking a clear bottle of what Alec guesses is lube and walking back to the table.

Alec watches as she pours lube over her sub’s slit and then uses some to carefully coat the sound. He watches as she takes his cock in hand and leans the tip of the rod against the slit. He sees the sub’s cock twitch in her hand, sees his face scrunched up in anticipation, eyes on the sound. 

“Look at me,” the Domme says, her voice soft. “Don’t look at the sound. Look at me, baby.”

The sub slowly leans his head back and raises his gaze, bringing it on his Domme’s face and as the dim light catches on his face, Alec can see his eyes are shining with tears. 

She holds his gaze, her intent face showing so much affection Alec almost feels like he’s intruding into an intimate moment.

“Ready, baby?” She asks and the sub manages a noise that must have sounded affirmative enough because she starts to inch the tip in slowly. 

The sub  _ keens _ and throws his head back against the table, his body tense and taut like wire. He shivers and moans and strains against his bonds as she pushes the sound in, inch by inch. 

“It doesn’t really hurt, you know,” Magnus whispers and his voice is smooth and warm like honey. “You may experience some discomfort at first but then it’s going to feel like nothing you’ve felt before.”

“Yeah?” Alec tries to say but he only manages a small, inquisitive noise at the back of his throat as Magnus’ word accompany the visual of the Domme’s hand sliding the sound in and out and, _ oh so slowly _ fucking her sub with it. 

Magnus hums in assent and he’s so close that Alec can feel the sound reverberate through his body. “Imagine the inexorable slide into your body, in and down, opening you up in a way that’s entirely different from everything you’ve experienced before.”

And Alec can almost  _ feel  _ it. He can almost feel the stretch and the tension and how utterly vulnerable it would make him feel. 

“ _ God _ ,” he rasps out because he wants it so much he aches. 

Magnus lets out a pleased hum and leans back in his chair once more, his hand slowly threading through Alec’s hair, soothing and arousing at once. 

They settle back into watching the scene. The second sound is wider gauged and the third one is rigged and Alec is so hard, he thinks he may slowly lose his mind along with the sub if this keeps going much longer. 

The sub is frantic now, his body thrashing in the throes of desire, a string of pleas thumbling off his lips in a low litany. 

“Easy, there,” the Domme says, low and soothing. “Breathe, baby, we’re almost there. You’re doing so good.”

She smooths a hand over his belly and hip, her touch chasing away the spasming of his muscles. “You may come for me now, baby,” she says and then her hand curls around his cock. 

She starts to stroke it slowly as she draws the sound out a few inches at a time. 

The sub arches his back as far as the bonds allow him and cries out as the sound pulls free, ripping the orgasm out of him as it goes. 

Alec smothers his own gasp as Magnus’s fingers close around his hair and tug slightly, proof that the scene is affecting him as much as it’s affecting Alec. 

Alec’s cock is straining against the unforgiving leather of his pants and the thought that Magnus may be in a similar predicament has Alec’s hand flying down and rubbing himself, trying to stave off some of the pressure that’s slowly building. 

“None of that now,” Magnus murmurs, low and hoarse and his voice flows over Alec like silk. The hand on his hair stills and Magnus slowly tugs Alec’s head backward, until his lips are touching the shell of Alec’s ear. “Would you like to bring this elsewhere, Alexander?”

**Magnus**

Magnus doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt this giddy. He feels like a teenager with his first crush, like one of the puppies when they first jump into the mosh, a little seeing a new toy, or a baby getting candy for the first time. Okay, maybe he’s going overboard with the metaphors but he doesn’t care because he’s so fucking happy and excited. 

Alec has said yes to his question without an ounce of hesitation. Which is how they’ve found themselves in front of Simon’s table, waiting for him to hand Magnus the key to a private room. 

Simon’s cheeks turn bright red and he scrambles for the key, writing Magnus’ name down in the log. It’s all very by the book, ensuring everyone in the club is well taken care of and accounted for. Other places might have more privacy but Magnus has always thought a sub’s safety is the most important thing about this establishment. 

“Here you go,” Simon says, handing the key over to Magnus. “You go ahead while I finish up.” Then more quietly he adds, “Raphael is gonna be so pleased.”

“Do you  _ really _ have to tell him?”

Simon nods. “Duh, he’s my soulmate. No secrets allowed.”

Magnus snorts before taking the key and starting down the hallway. Nerves nip at his belly as he finds the door with the big 5 on it and stepping inside. Simon will be asking for Alec’s name and information along with questions that’ll make sure Alec is coming back here by his own free will. Magnus shakes his head just thinking about the reasons they have that rule. 

Surveying the room, Magnus nods to himself. This will do lovely for what he has planned. There’s a large bed against the wall which will be the main focus for tonight. There’s also a beside drawer filled with packets of condoms, lubes, oils, and cooling ointments for when a couple plays with spankings or floggers or whips. 

A shiver runs down Magnus back just thinking of all the possibilities. But before any sort of playing happens, there’s something he has to talk to Alec about. Or maybe it would be best just to show him. Honest to god butterflies flutter in Magnus’ belly as he thinks about what he saw inside that room. Alec’s shoulder had the most breathtaking mark on it, one that Magnus is achingly familiar with. 

“Hey,” Alec murmurs, stepping into the room and locking it behind him. His shoulders are tight and Magnus mourns the few moments they were apart that somehow brought that bit of tenseness back. He can’t wait to have Alec once again pliant under his hands. But first. 

“There’s something I have to tell you,” he blurts out, ignoring the way his cheeks are heating. “It’s important.”

Alec looks at the ground. “It can’t wait?” And for some reason there’s hope in his voice, hope that Magnus will wait to say his piece until after tonight. Like he somehow already knows what Magnus is going to say. 

“It really can’t.” With Alec’s nod, Magnus steps into his space, his hand going around Alec’s wrist before slowly sliding up to his shoulder. Alec’s eyes widen as Magnus touches his soulmate mark. “I saw your mark,” Magnus explains gently, his hand moving further until he’s cupping the side of Alec’s neck. Alec looks  _ sad _ and Magnus can’t hold himself back anymore because in that moment he would do  _ anything _ to take that look off of Alec’s face. 

Magnus pulls him forward and gently presses their lips together. 

Magnus has no words to describe the absolute beauty that is kissing Alexander, it’s like nothing he’s experienced before. It steals his breath and makes him ache all over, needing to be somehow closer to Alec, to be fucking  _ consumed _ by him. And based on the noise Alec’s just made, Magnus would guess he’s feeling the same exact thing. 

When they pull apart, Magnus pushes away enough to pull the front of his open button up down, showing off his own mark which is an exact replica of Alec’s; a black arrow with a swirl of blue flames around it. They’re soulmates. 

Alec’s hand shakes as he reaches out and touches the mark on Magnus’ chest. “Oh,” he breathes. “Thank  _ fuck _ ,” he whispers breathlessly before he’s falling to his knees, right then and there, his posture  _ perfect _ . 

“Fuck,” Magnus hisses under his breath. “Do you have any idea what you do to me? I already felt something so  _ strong _ for you the moment our eyes met. And then to see that mark on your shoulder? God, I feel like the luckiest man alive.”

Alec stares right back up at him, looking equal parts strong and submissive, and Magnus can’t help but think Alec is  _ perfect _ and not just because they’re soulmates but because he’s exactly the type of submissive Magnus has always dreamed of having. Someone who can hold their own outside these walls who’s willing to leave that all at the door and submit. His hand goes to Alec’s hair. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec says, his voice coming out deeper than usual. 

Magnus leans down, his finger going to Alec’s chin and making him look up. Then he places the gentlest kiss against Alec’s lips before standing up straight. 

“Tell me your safe words, Alexander.” Alec immediately notices the shift in Magnus’ voice, already in tune with Magnus. Pride thrums through his chest. 

“Red for stop. Yellow for slow down and discuss. Green for good to keep going.”

Magnus watches as Alec swallows and he can’t help but smirk. His thumb gently caresses Alec’s cheek. “How would you like to get your mouth on me?”

“Yes, please. Green, Sir.”

Magnus opens his dress pants only enough to pull his hard cock free. His hand stays on Alec’s cheek, just holding him still. Alec stares up into his eyes, opening his mouth and waiting. God, he’s so  _ good _ and Magnus is powerless against those pretty hazel eyes, he just has to reward Alec by feeding him the tip of his cock. 

Alec closes his eyes, savoring the taste and the feel, looking so fucking breathtaking as his lips stretch around Magnus’ cock. Magnus pushes forward before pulling back out slowly, not letting Alec have any control. He does this over and over, so achingly slow, enjoying the feel of Alec’s hot, wet mouth. 

“Do you want more, Darling?” Alec nods his head as best as he can with Magnus’ cock still firmly in his mouth. “Give me your hands please.” Alec does as he’s asked and Magnus places them firmly on his own thighs. Alec’s fingers dig in and Magnus shivers. “If anything becomes too much, I want you to pull your hands away. Do you understand?”

Alec nods once more so Magnus begins. He takes Alec’s hair into a tight grip, loving the feel of Alec moaning around his cock, the vibrations making his toes curl. He slowly pulls Alec’s face towards him until his cock hits the back of Alec’s throat. Magnus waits a moment before pushing even further, testing the waters. 

“Fuck,” he hisses out as Alec relaxes his throat, taking Magnus’ cock further still. “God, you’re so fucking perfect, darling. Your mouth might as well be pure sin for how good this feels.” At the praise, Alec’s face turns bright red and his throat contracts as he gags. The feeling is downright divine but Magnus pulls back, giving Alec a moment to cough and get his bearings. 

“One more time,” Magnus murmurs, pushing all the way into Alec’s throat once more. He holds Alec still, his cock firmly in his throat. He looks down at the way Alec’s eyes water, the way his cheeks turn bright red, the way he’s trying  _ so _ fucking hard not to gag. The display makes the embers of desire flare. Alec is so good and Magnus can’t wait to give him  _ everything _ . 

This time when Alec gags, a low groan leaves Magnus’ throat. The tightness around his cock feels so good but he pulls back, running his fingers through Alec’s hair until it’s standing every which way. He squats down, taking Alec’s face between his palms, carefully wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

“That was absolutely brilliant, darling. Well done. I’m so proud of you for taking me for that long.” As he speaks he leaves barely there kisses across Alec’s cheeks before finally kissing his lips. This time he’s not gentle, he forces his tongue between Alec’s lips, moaning when he can taste the bitterness of his own precum. Alec’s makes a strangled noises, his hands  _ still _ on Magnus’ thigh, further proving how fucking  _ perfect _ he is. 

“Please. Again, Sir. I can do it for longer. You didn’t even come yet. Please.”

“Shh,” Magnus soothes, pulling back. “I hope you don’t think we’re done yet, Alexander. That was only a warm-up.”

Alec’s face spreads out into a wide smile, his eyes lighting up with excitement. He gets back into his stance, watching every move that Magnus makes as he stands and walks over to the door. Magnus takes off his blazer, hanging it up and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. 

“I’d like you to get naked for me, Alexander. Once you’re naked, you’ll find some lube in the bedside drawer. Take it out and begin opening yourself up.” Magnus watches Alec’s reaction. He’s reward with Alec’s breath speeding up, his eyes closing as he tries to keep control of himself. “Color, darling?”

Alec’s breath hitches. “Green, Sir,” Alec says before quickly standing and beginning to undress himself. Every piece of new skin is like a prize that Magnus plans to treasure. Alec’s tattoos are stark against his pale skin, his body a canvas of art. Someday soon, Magnus will take the time to kiss and trace each and every piece of ink on that delicious body, maybe even eat an entire meal off of it, but for now he stands and waits and watches, contentment flooding his chest. 

Once Alec has the lube in his hand, he turns and looks at Magnus, giving him a cheeky grin and a wink before getting onto the bed on his hands and knees, his ass pointed towards Magnus. Magnus makes a noise as his cock  _ throbs _ with want at the sight of that round ass. 

“Beautiful,” Magnus murmurs, taking a step closer to the end of the bed, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of Alec sliding a finger into his hole. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous, Alec.”

Alec keens, a broken noise leaving his throat. The one finger stills before he’s pulling it, replacing it with two. “Magnus,” Alec hisses out as he fingers himself. Magnus can see the way he’s trying to hurry, trying to get to the main event, but Magnus isn’t having any of that. 

“Slow down,” Magnus tells him and Alec shivers. His fingers slow, pumping in and out of his hole at a more reasonable pace, one that lets Magnus draw this out just a little bit longer. He can tell when Alec finds his own prostate, his fingers moving a little differently inside of him, rubbing at the pleasurable spot. His other hand reaches beneath himself, stroking his cock as he makes the prettiest little whimpering noises. That’s when Magnus steps up, slapping Alec’s asscheek hard. 

“Did I say you could touch your cock?”

Alec’s hand flies back up towards his face, gripping the sheets. “No, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Are you nice and open for me?”

Magnus steps up to the side of the bed so he can look at Alec’s face. Alec bites his bottom lip and nods his head. “Yes, Sir.”

“And what do you want now? Say it, Alexander. I wanna hear the words.”

Alec moans unabashed, lost in the pleasure Magnus’ words and his own fingers are giving him. “Please, Sir, please fuck me.”

Magnus hums. “No, I don’t think I will yet.” He smiles at the noise Alec makes, something between frustration and pleasure. “Push a third finger in, darling. I want you to be nice and ready for me.”

Alec’s cheeks turn a pretty rosy color as he pushes a third finger into his ass, moaning at the stretch. Wanton in his desire, Alec closes his eyes, fucking himself on his fingers and grinding his cock against the sheets. 

“Absolutely stunning, the picture you make. Next time I think I will tie you down to the bed, teasing you until you’re crying before riding your cock. How does that sound?” In response, Alec moans, the sound making Magnus smiles. “Use your words, darling.”

“Fuck,” Alec hisses out, turning his head towards Magnus. His eyes are glassy as they gaze up, his bottom lip bright red from Alec biting it. “Good! So good, Magnus. I want that. Want everything.”

“Then you’ll have it,” Magnus promises gently. He finally allows himself to touch, running his hand down the middle of Alec’s back, stopping at a pretty, black flower over his left kidney area. “I want to give you everything, Alexander. Both pleasure and pain, both everything and nothing.”

“Nothing?”

Magnus hums, nodding his head as he pulls his hand away and steps over to the drawer, pulling out a condom. “Yes, Alexander. I wish to also give you nothing. I’d love to have you in my home in nothing but a jockstrap and cockcage, having you whenever I wish while never letting you even get hard.”

This time the noise Alec makes is desperate and needy, ripped right out of his throat without his permission. Magnus can see the way his cock is growing red, swinging under his belly at how violent it’s twitching. It seems Magnus isn’t the only one who wants that. 

“Are you ready for me?”

“God,  _ yes _ . Please, Sir. You can have me anyway you want but just  _ have me _ .”

Magnus has to take a moment just to breath, overwhelmed by Alec’s words. They’ve only just met, and yet, Magnus already feels his heart shifting, making a slot that’s perfectly ‘Alec shaped’. They slot together so easily, leaving Magnus warm all over with both affection and desire. 

Without saying a word, Magnus gets onto his knees behind Alec, carefully pulling his fingers free. He rolls the condom down his erection, adding more lube before positioning his head against Alec’s hole. He thumbs open Alec’s cheeks, watching with rapt attention as he pushes forward until the head pops in. 

“Shit,” he hisses out, unable to keep it in with how tight and hot Alec is around him. “You feel so good.”

“You too,” Alec murmurs from where his face is plastered against the sheets, his hands coiled tightly into fists. “So good, Sir.  _ Thank you _ .”

And those were the magic words apparently because without his permission, Magnus hips are slamming forward, burying his cock fully into Alec’s ass. Magnus swivels his hips, making sure Alec can feel the way he’s still fully clothed, such a stark contrast against Alec’s completely naked body. 

“Such a good boy,” Magnus mindlessly says as he pulls out slowly before sliding back in. “I can’t wait for all the wonderful things we’ll explore together in the future. I already have so many plans, Alexander. You on your knees as I go over spreadsheets. You taking every ounce of pain I wish to give you and you asking for more. You over my knee as I make your perfect, round ass pink with my handprints.”

Alec whimpers, his hands going so tight his knuckles turn white. There’s a sheen of sweat gathering on his back and his ass keeps getting tighter and tighter as he clenches down, his orgasm getting closer and closer. “Please, Sir.”

“I’ve been with other subs but none of them have been as good as you, darling. You’re perfect, absolutely perfect.”

“Please,” Alec grits out through clenched teeth, his body going pliant the longer Magnus fucks him. “Please. Can’t hold on, Sir. Please let me come.” His voice is coming out breathier as he sinks into that beautiful state of submission, the only thing on his mind being what Magnus says, what Magnus gives him. 

“Go ahead,” Magnus tells him, his voice staying gentle. “Go ahead and come on my cock, sweetheart.”

Alec whimpers through his orgasm, his ass a vice-tight grip on Magnus’ cock. Magnus fucks him through it, prolonging his pleasure by reaching beneath him and adding friction to his cock. Seeing Alec like this, giving everything up to Magnus, trusting him with his pleasure is enough to have Magnus following quickly after. 

Alec gives a pleased hum when Magnus comes and the sound startles a smile from Magnus. He’s giddy with his orgasm, feeling completely wrung out in the most satisfying way, riding the high of dominance and endorphins. He leans down, kissing the back of Alec’s sweaty hair before pulling out and guiding Alec to lay on his side, away from the wet spot. 

Magnus turns only a moment to pull the condom off and dispose of it before quickly stripping out of his clothes and coming back to the bed, needing to be touching Alec, needing to be near. He pulls the covers from under them and wraps them both in it. With careful hands, Magnus shifts Alec over until the beautiful sub can lay his head on Magnus’ chest, his arm thrown around Magnus’ middle. 

“Beautiful,” Magnus whispers, just staring at Alec’s still blissed out face, wondering how the hell he got so lucky. 

**Alec**

Alec has no idea how much time he spends like this, floating in a place where the only things he’s aware of are Magnus’ arms around him and Magnus’ gentle voice.

Alec’s limbs feel heavy. He could move if he wanted to but he doesn’t and this willful, easy submission should make him feel vulnerable and exposed but it really doesn’t.

He focuses on the press of Magnus’ body against his own. He focuses on Magnus’ voice and, even though he can’t quite make out what Magnus is saying, his voice is steady and calming, like a lifeline that keeps Alec from getting lost in the sea of his own head.

Awareness starts to slowly creep back and it brings with it some words. They’re not full sentences yet but scattered reassurances that he’s good and beautiful and safe. And Magnus’ presence at his side is like a beacon that gently brings him back to the shore.

_ Thank you,  _ he wants to say but he's not sure he's up to articulate words just yet so he lets out a contented sigh and  keeps his eyes closed because he needs a bit more time in the dark, a bit more time in this place where he can just be.

Alec manages to let out a contented noise, just to let Magnus know that he  _ really _ is okay and Magnus’ hand settles on Alec’s back, rubbing slow circles into his skin, his touch now purposeful in a way that’s tethering Alec. 

Magnus’ gentle fingers move to the back of his head, carding through his hair and Alec shifts a little closer and blinks his eyes open to look at Magnus’ smiling face. The corners of his own lips lift up into an answering smile.

“Hey,” Alec whispers, his voice so rough and wrecked that he’s surprised he can force the word out.

“There you are,” Magnus says, his voice still soft and warm, his fingers ghosting across Alec’s face. “Do you think you can sit up for me, darling? Drink some water?”

Alec nods and Magnus’ hands are there to steady him, to help him get his back propped up against the soft pillows. He tenses a little when Magnus’ hands leave him but Magnus keeps his leg pressed against Alec’s thigh as if sensing Alec still craves the skin on skin contact. 

Alec tries to reach for the glass with his own shaking hand, but Magnus bats it away. 

“Let me,” Magnus murmurs and brings the straw to Alec’s lips, the gentle and careful gesture almost an admonishment to slow down, to slow Alec’s pace as if he knows Alec is trying to come back too quickly.

Thing is, Alec is almost ashamed of how deep he’s gone in such a short time, without anything that warrants it. He’s usually gone this deep only during intense scenes, or under the bruising kiss of the heavy leather of the flogger on his back, when the sharp pain jerks him away from his thoughts. 

But Magnus doesn’t seem to mind. He pets Alec’s hair as he drinks, asks him if he’s had enough when he pushes the straw back. 

“Thanks,” Alec murmurs, pleased to hear his voice works again after the cool water has soothed his parched throat. “Uh, I, sorry about-” he stops mid-sentence and sweeps his hand between the two of them. “I’ve never gone so deep so fast and I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oh, darling,” Magnus says and his hand rests over Alec’s cheek in a feather-like touch. “Never apologize for that. In fact, I was quite flattered you were able to trust me so much to go into subspace during our first time together.”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” Alec admits, shifting down and settling back against the pillows. “Still-”

“Believe me when I say it was my pleasure and honor to take care of you like this,” Magnus says, interrupting Alec before he can finish his sentence. “You, Alexander, are a gift.”

Alec wants to tell Magnus that  _ Magnus  _ is the gift, unexpected as it may have been. When he left his flat looking for a quick fix, he would never have expected to find his fucking soulmate in a kink club of all places, and he’s beyond grateful he decided to pursue the craving and pick Pandemonium.

“Maybe the soulmate thing helped it along?” he asks, still trying to figure out his unexpected trip into the easiest subspace he’s ever fallen into.

Magnus hums in assent. “I do believe it may have made it easier but it can’t change the way we feel.”

And Alec knows he’s not lying. He’s heard and witnessed enough horror stories to know being soulmates doesn’t mean spending their lives together. They may be fated to be together but Alec knows they’ve gotta put the work in. 

Magnus pulls him a little closer and kisses his cheek and tells him to rest. And as Alec relaxes, wrapped around Magnus’ unfamiliar and yet  _ safe _ and warm body, he makes a promise to himself. 

He’s going to his damned best to make sure it’s gonna work.


End file.
